Sadist turned Masochist
by EasyGo
Summary: Haruka develops a masochistic potion that she tests on her friends. However, she'll realize what it is like on the receiving end of little sadistic jokes when she becomes a masochist herself


**Author's Notes: I want to dedicate this story to Haruka's story in Estival Versus. I found it really interesting and loved how Ryobi was the sadist to the sadist-turned-masochist, Haruka. I hope you enjoy this small addition on that event.**

* * *

"Hoooo~!" A dirty blonde moans out loud.

"Hohohoho~!" A twintailed brunette cackles as she grabs at the dirty blonde's massive bosom. "You like that, don't you, you overgrown slut~!"

"Haaaa~! Oh yes~! I want you to tease me more Ryobi-chan~! Make a mess out of my body~!" A masochistic Haruka begs with Ryobi dominating. The heterochromic was sitting on top of her waist and fondling her massive tits. And to make it even more bold, the both of them were outside in the open. (None of the others were around but still)

How could a sadist like Haruka suddenly become a subject to Ryobi's torment? Well it all started when Haruka made a new kind of medicine. Apparently it makes the person who drinks it succumb to severe case of masochism

This, with no surprises to anyone, was very interesting to Haruka, so he decided to test it out on her friends (all of them unwilling and forced to drink her serum). All of them temporarily turning as masochistic as Ryona is.

After she had gotten done playing with her "test subjects" she decides to have a drink for herself, but too late for her to notice that she had drunk her own masochism portion. And to make matters worse, or better in her case, she happened to stroll by Ryobi as she was begging for someone to punish her.

And Ryobi was happy to oblige.

"You better be grateful, you sow. I have better things to do with my time then kick around with you" Ryobi states, making Haruka's tit flesh squeeze through her fingers. She was handling them aggressively, not giving Haruka any mercy.

Haruka moans with her body growing hotter and making her face turn red from all the excitement in her body. She makes lets her voice screech out, from all the arousal she feels now.

"Oh please~ I want you to do it more~ Play with my body more Ryobi-chan~"

Ryobi smirks and does something even more perverse to Haruka. She stands up above the renegade girl and lifts her foot so she could push it down on to Haruka's throbbing loins.

This made Haruka's eyes open up wide and her back arch back a little bit. She felt it was a bit of a uncomfortable at first, but the very next second, it felt like ecstasy shot up all her body.

Ryobi grins smooshing her foot on Haruka's nethers, "How's this feel~? Does me stomping on your womanhood feel good to you~"

Haruka could barely answer with all the pleasure she was feeling. A small trace of drool rolled out her mouth and down her cheek. Her privates at this point were red hot from all the stimulation she had down there thanks to Ryobi's foot.

She grabs one of her own large breasts and started sucking on it. She sucks on it with all her might, and keeps her legs spread wide open so Ryobi can do as she pleased to her special place.

Incredible. How someone like her in a position like this. Her panting like a dog, her body covered in sweat, her face looking practically orgasmic from someone doing such vulgar things to her body. Even having to be forced to want to pleasure herself with some of her own. She was going crazy from all that was happening to her.

Even Ryobi was starting to get a little bit excited. She had a big grin her face, the kind she got while toying with people. Her face was a little red from all the excitement.

"God, you're even sucking on your fat tits to get off~?! You really are a rotten bitch~ I always knew you were just another slut who wanted to be dominated."

Haruka never really thought about becoming the submissive one before. She was always dominating people before that, she never really I thought about it. Had it always felt this good to be on the receiving end? Did she actually enjoy it, being a bottom?

"Haaaa~!" Haruka wails out "Just a little more~! Just a bit more until I reach my limit~! I just do it a little bit more, Ryobi-chan~" continuing to juggle her breasts in her hands.

"Ooh~" Ryobi's eyebrow raised "You think your gonna reach your limit~?" She grins down at Haruka. She lifts her foot.

"Then let's end this with a bang~?"

Ryobi stomp her foot down on Haruka's pussy. Haruka feels a hit for both of lightened struck her, and caused her to spasm a little bit. She grabs her chest hard as she can and start arching her back while her eyes rolled in the back.

Fluids started gushing out her body at an alarming rate, a lot of it coating the bottom of Ryobi's foot. When Haruka's climax start to calm down, she started a pant.

"Hmph, looks like you really had a good time. Be grateful I took the time to please you." Ryobi's smiles looking at what she had down to the older woman.

Haruka looked up at her with a sly smile on her face. She was indeed satisfied with what she had felt a couple moments ago. Ryobi was a very satisfying sadist.

"Yes. Thank you very much, Ryobi-chan~" The dirty blonde laughed slightly, getting up. "I'll be sure to request you again, if I'm caught in another conundrum similar to this~"

Ryobi smiles back at at her, both of them having devilish grins on their faces. "And I'll be sure to treat you squeal like a little pig"

Haruka held the smile on her face while Ryobi insinuated that she was going to be the bottom. "Oh. That reminds me." She says pulling out the potion she newly developed. She drink s some of it and stored it in her cheeks

Haruka starts locking lips with Ryobi, forcing her to drink her new concoction. Ryobi quickly pushed her away and wiped her lips, "What the f-" Ryobi suddenly stopped talking and started panting with a flushed expression.

"You were being so kind as to help me with that predicament, I would be rude if I didn't do you the same kindness." Haruka grins mischievously at the Hebijo first year

"Haruka….. Please…." Ryobi says in a pleading tone. Haruka response with her putting her hand on Ryobi's chin and giving her a little Peck on the cheek

" Don't worry darling, i'll be sure to take care of you~"

Even though she enjoyed her time being submissive, Haruka was still more used to dominating~

* * *

 **Author's Note: I feel this was a great one. It may not be much, but this was pretty enjoyable. I maymake more yuri stories with the other girl's side stories. I really hoped you guys enjoyed this story.**

 **If you really enjoyed this, I highly recommend reading Yuri-chan's "Bow Down to Us" It has plenty of submissive Haruka and hot yuri, girl x girl action~ HIGHLY recommended**

 **Be sure to comment, review, PM, and commission me**

 **Thanks, Ciao~!**


End file.
